zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darknut15
Richard1990 (Talk) 04:27, 17 June 2009 Glad to be here, and thanks. (Darknut15 (talk) 04:38, 17 June 2009 (UTC)) I am happy to be here, and thanks for the welcome. Just a little hello Thanks. Hope to be of some use around here. Thanks for the hello once again. (Darknut15 (talk) 05:55, 17 June 2009 (UTC)) Hey can someone tell me how to make userboxes, for example, this user is a servant of the great Midna. (Darknut15 (talk) 06:19, 17 June 2009 (UTC)) on your page I add that userbox to your page.}} Thank you once again. I'll give it a try. Found one. I found one with a Darknut, I assume the code is Darknut given thet its in parnthisises. (Darknut15 (talk) 06:37, 17 June 2009 (UTC)) Ups Thanks again. I'll give it my best shot, as you can tell, I'm new at this. One more thing. What would the code look, I just need an example, then I should be able to find it. Thanks!(Darknut15 (talk) 06:14, 18 June 2009 (UTC)) Thanks. I'll post on here again when I have one up.(Darknut15 (talk) 06:35, 18 June 2009 (UTC)) Getting Close. If anyones been to my page, you probably noticed that I have something similar to a userbox, I also got the code for the darknut.(Darknut15 (talk) 07:13, 18 June 2009 (UTC)) Hi Nice to meet'cha. I just started my account here recently, and I'm having fun editing. As you can tell, I like the Zelda series. I mostly correct grammer and spelling mistakes. (Darknut15 (talk) 02:57, 19 June 2009 (UTC)) Forums You don't need to create one each time you have a question. Just ask one of us admins on our talk page. Forums are for mass discussions. Just so you know.--'Bek' (talk) 23:23, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Ok Thanks Bek, I just thought since it said "Help," that's why. Thanks again for the advice.(Darknut15 (talk) 21:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC)) First Admins. Who were the first admins on this wikia, most wikias say, also, who made this wikia. Let me know if this sounds pointless, I was just wondering (wookieepedia says who made it).(Darknut15 (talk) 21:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC)) Questions Heyy do any of you know/remember how to thaw the Zora King in ocarina of time? It's bugging me a lot I can't seem 2 remember how. Yeah. You use the blue fire found inside of the Ice Cavern. Also, don't forget to sign your user name with tildes, these ~.(Darknut15 (talk) 20:40, 9 July 2009 (UTC)) Question Hylian96(BEWARE: the shadows of monsters that hang from the ceiling)- heyy do any of you know/remember how to thaw the Zora King in ocarina of time? It's bugging me alot I can't seem to remember how. Yes, the blue fire is found in the Ice Cavern that is located at Zora's Fountain. After you have completed the mini-dungeon, you take the fire (which is stored in a bottle) to the Zora King. (Darknut15 (talk) 20:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC)) but how do you get past those ice things in the skating room thing? User:Hylian96 I think you have to slash them with your sword to get past them, I might be wrong, I haven't played OoT in a while.(Darknut15 (talk) 20:59, 9 July 2009 (UTC)) User:Hylian96 ok well I'll just try it. Midna should return! not many. and most of them want clubs gone tbh.'--C2' 21:22, 6 August 2009 (UTC) richard 1990 you know, that the "guy" who gave you the welcome at the top, is actually a bot? just something User:Richard1990 made called, Richard Bot, so actually, your thanking a program......'--C2' 14:07, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Okay. I'll change that, since its in my page. I thought he was a user though because he had a page. Oh well.(Darknut15 (talk) 19:37, 5 August 2009 (UTC)) :its okay, he is an actual user! but he made a bot, b/c it would just help out, i guess....'--C2' 20:53, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Richard is a real user, he does have a bot, but the bot that welcomes everybody is User:Wikia. On MediaWiki:Welcome-user they chose his username to be the one that signs all of the bot welcomes. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:56, 6 August 2009 (UTC) or simply called "Richard Bot".'--C2' 20:59, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Help :i second this.'--C2' 20:52, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'll take a look at it and see what I can do.(Darknut15 (talk) 20:58, 6 August 2009 (UTC)) Word Bubble do you want a word bubble? it will be easier instead of having to just post one with all the codes and stuff when you could just type two {s, your name, |, your text, and two more }s. :I believe he already has a word bubble, but he doesn't have a template page for it. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:25, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I have a word bubble, but as Baltro said, I don't have a templete page. I also fixed the Twilight Princess article, though, one of the images got messed up. Also, could you point me in the right direction to make a templete page Baltro?(Darknut15 (talk) 22:11, 6 August 2009 (UTC)) :ill do it. no prob-blame-o!'--C2' 22:22, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks C2!(Darknut15 (talk) 22:23, 6 August 2009 (UTC)) Hey, thanks C2! So now I have my own talk bubble page? Cool. :) (Darknut15 (talk) 22:33, 6 August 2009 (UTC)) So where is the page? I'd like to help him too(I am in a helpful mood today, and plus i have nothing else to do)--Shade Link (talk) 22:44, 6 August 2009 (UTC) well, hey anytime. is there anything else you could use help with? '--C2' 23:58, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :you can ask me, anytime :)'--C2' 00:02, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Ok.(Darknut15 (talk) 00:03, 7 August 2009 (UTC)) Almost as disturbing as Dead Hand itself How did I get blocked? Joe, if your reading this, why did I get blocked? It said the Hero of Time 87 was using my IP. If you could tell me why you think that my IP is his, that would be great.(Darknut15 (talk) 23:32, 9 August 2009 (UTC)) :wait? were?'--C2' 23:41, 9 August 2009 (UTC) When I went to edit something, it said I was blocked because Hero of Time 87 had been using my IP to vanalize Zeldapedia. I can't even talk to Joe because of this. And I want to know why and how my IP could be used by Hero of Time 87. The only thing I can think of is that Hero of Time 87 saw my IP on Joe's talk page, because my computer was acting weird and I couldn't log in.(Darknut15 (talk) 23:45, 9 August 2009 (UTC))